powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction
is the forty-fourth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis Souji informs the others of the black cloaked man who kidnapped his parents during the Deboth Army's previous activities to cause sorrow, and they are later attacked by a man with a white cloak and a trumpet who seems to be causing joy with his music. The Kyoryugers attempt to battle these two new foes when Chaos appears, having finally begun his transformation into Deboth. Plot In the Frozen Castle, Chaos introduces two new members he has created to gather more Sorrow and Joy for Deboth. The Kyoryugers search around the globe for the cloaked monster who tried to kidnap Souji's father for his sorrow. Daigo finds the white-cloaked monster, playing a trumpet that, who captures a person filled with joy. The monster is joined by the black-cloaked monster who uses a conducting baton to channel sorrow into the music of the trumpet. Using the music, they easily overpower Daigo. The Kyoryugers locate the monsters, finding the captured civilians trapped in a record player, which is recording their sorrow and joy. The Kyoryugers fight and Torin is able to break the player, releasing the civilians. However, Chaos retrieved the record before it could be destroyed and absorbs the record within his body. The record allows Deboth to gain understanding of joy and sorrow and it finally has enough understanding of all three emotions to take power. It temporarily takes possession of the priest's body and easily withstands the Kyoryugers attacks and summons the Frozen Castle to merge with it. Deboth grows to a giant size, and the Kyoryugers summon and form Kyoryuzin. However, as before, none of their attacks do any harm to him. Endolf and the two cloaked figures appear and flee with their master back to the Frozen Castle. Deboth leave the priest's body to merge with the castle to create his true form, and begins a countdown for fifty hours before he destroys all of humanity. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Conductor: Zyudenchi *Core Kyoryugers - Victory **Kyoryu Red - Carnival, Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Kentrospiker, Bragigas (Battle Mode), Gabutyra (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On), Deinosgrander, Parasagun (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Stegotchi (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On), Zakutor (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon (Battle Mode), Pteragordon + Pteragordon + Pteragordon (Lightning Afterglow) *Kyoryu Violet - Plezuon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Silver - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time this episode aired alongside episode 13, . *Yayoi only appears in-suit throughout this episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboss' World War, Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice, Brave 43: The Blade of the Soul! Roar, Streizer and Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 11.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 11, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 11.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢わらうカオス！　はめつのカウントダウン *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢わらうカオス！　はめつのカウントダウン｣ *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger January Episode Guide Category:Written by Riku Sanjo